Lately
by Bbtashae
Summary: Sequel to 'Beyond The Stars' BruceXNatasha/ Bruce is back, but is Natasha happy to see him? Bruce realises that it's going to take more that an unexpected visit to make things up to Natasha. Both of them get hurt Physical and Emotionally, But can they both work throw it and overcome their issues? \ Set after CACW and Before AIW
1. Chapter 1

A yellow New York taxi halted in front of the Stark Tower. An exhausted looking male stepped out of the passenger seat, before collecting his black wore out duffel bag from the boot of the cab. He held his bag over the right shoulder whilst climbing the stairs t the entrance.

Since being in hiding for over a year, not much had changed withing his surroundings. Once the man topped the set of stairs he crouched down slightly and faced the device on the wall. FRIDAY's operational system scanned the males rough complexion on the facial recognition, letting him enter through the front door of the building.

As soon as the man stepped within a meter of the room he had just entered, he was greeted by another pair if tired brown eyes. Tony immediately stopped in his tracks from running down stairs in a hurry.

With a shocked expression upon Tony's face he barely managed a word. "B-bruce?" The scientist forced out until his former Best Friend replied.

"Hi Tony, How did yo/" Bruce greeted his science buddy.

Tony's finger pointed up to around the room "FRIDAY informed me."

"Oh yeah forgot about her" Bruce told Tony dropping his bag down on the floor beside were he stood.

After not staying in contact since he ran away after Ultron, tons of memories came flooding back into Bruce's mind fro countless amount of times they both spent together in the lab and out. Happy memories that he could never forget, but something deep down made him feel guilty for leaving his friends without even a 'Goodbye'.

"How are you Buddy?" Tony asked walking up to Bruce with a smile on his face greeting his friend further inside his home.

Bruce smiled back warmly, following his friend around the house "I'm good. Could do with a drink if that's ok? The doctor asked sheepishly..

The duo walked into the kitchen that overlooked the living room and Bruce noticed the newly furnished living area as had a make out since last time he lived there.

"You know me. Never one to be a party pooper" The billionaire stated, grabbing two empty glasses from the cupboard and started to pour alcohol till it filled half way up the glass, sliding it across the surface to Bruce's hand.

Bruce took the beverage in his hand and sipped the brown liquid from the glass, there was a sudden silence that made the situation awkward for a few moments.

"Where did you go?" Tony asked.

"Where did i not go..." Bruce chuckled a little as he answered his question before reposing his serious look when he noticed Tony was not in the joking mood.

Bruce now avoided eye contact, fiddling with the glass in front of him. "It wasn't anyone's fault that i left by the way, it was totally on me."

"Not even Nat's?" Tony said knowing that something between the two had happened straight before he left which made it even more suspicious f his sudden departure.

Bruce's voices became more defensive, "Especially not her"

"So, have you seen her yet?" Tony asked looking curious.

Bruce gave out a concerned look "No. i actually thought she'd be here. In fact, where is everyone? Its very quite" Bruce glanced upon the living room at the fact that none of the team was here expect from Tony.

"After Ultron a new facility was built for the Avengers in Upstate New York. I'm back to living here on my own." Tony explained.

"Oh i didn't know. How is everyone?" Bruce curiously asked.

"Well, Thor went back to Asgard. Clint retired, so am i for that matter and you disappeared. So there's only Nat and Steve left to run the 'New team'." Tony told Banner as he downed his drink

"New Team?" The scientist asked his friend taking another sip of his drink.

Tony walked past Bruce and gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, we can head over there now if you want", he commanded reaching for his coat.

Bruce held his hands up in defense.

"No Tony I can't. Not right now." Bruce pleaded.

"Why? Are you planning on leaving again?" Tony tested his friend from across the kitchen.

Bruce looked down to compose his words before making eye contact again "I'm actually planning on staying put".

"Well, you're going to have to face her sometime." Deep down, Tony knew the real reason why Bruce wouldn't budge. But Bruce just wasn't in the right mind set to handle her at this moment in time.

"And what do I say to her!? Sorry for hurting your feelings Natasha, please forgive me?" Bruce began to calm down, "You know what she's like, she'll rip my head off" He continued.

"She's a changed person, Bruce" Tony told him giving him a concerned look.

Bruce returned the gesture "In what way?" asking with worry in his voice.

Tony looked at his science buddy in the eyes but couldn't hold the eye contact for long, "More private I guess, When I visit I never see her anymore she literally locks herself in her room instead of socializing with the others, takes missions a lot more seriously than she used too. I figured she's hurting but we wouldn't know because know one ever sees her".

"Oh Natasha..." Bruce whispered to himself, glancing down and rubbing his eyes in thought. Tony saw how worried and concerned his friend was and tried to reassure him, "Come on I'm sure everyone else would want to catch up anyways"

Meanwhile in the Avengers facility the new Avengers team that consist of Natasha, Steve, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey and Scott where having a meeting for the upcoming mission.

Vision ghosted through the door to enter the room and interrupted the meeting between the superheroes.

"Vision, didn't I say never to interrupt a meeting unless it's important" Steve said in a demanding voice, whilst everyone hushed as soon as the captain spoke. "Yes, you did. It is important. Tony Stark has arrived with a guest." Vision told everyone before Natasha asked who it was.

"Who's with him?" Natasha asked.

"Doctor Bruce Banner" Vision presented in a clear voice, so there was no excuse for her to misunderstand him, once the words left his mouth.

A noticeable red blush upon Natasha's cheeks appeared and at least everyone cast a look at her until Steve rose from the head of the table.

"Meeting dismissed" he announced eyes still fixed on Natasha who looked miles away.

Everyone left the room leaving Steve, Natasha and Clint, they all offered to walk to the entrance together but Natasha found it best to part from the boys and take a detour.

The assassin headed straight for her room, unnoticed and unseen, not wanting for anyone to make a fuss if they did notice that she wasn't present.

With this she slammed the door to her room and started to pace up and down the side of her bed as her mind began to tick over. Why was he here? Has he come to see her? Apologise? Where did he go? Why did he go? All of these questions circled throughNatasha head.

But what she didn't expect was that she would start crying right there and then, she placed her self on the side of her bed and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She hated herself for letting him get to her like this, they hadn't seen each other in over a year, but he's unexpected arrival just caused something to snap.

In the meantime, Steve and Clint arrived at reception to greet Tony and Bruce.

Tony was still mad how Steve added an extra precaution to not let Tony threw without an escort "You know I still find it extremely argent of you to not let me threw unsupervised" The scientist bellowed to Steve from the other side of the room, grabbing all the attention he can.

Bruce noticed no redhead from across the room wondering whether or not Natasha knew of his arrival, or she was being to stubborn to go out of her own way to avoid him on purpose.

Steve gradually made it to Tony and shook his hand "But it's always good to see you Tony."

Tony returned the gesture and looked to Bruce "It's like I'm a child". The billionaire muttered to his companion.

Bruce just smiled at the thought of since the events of Civil War Tony has to be watched more carefully. "I found a stray outside my tower, didn't know what to do with him" Tony joked motioning towards the doctor.

Steve glanced at Bruce giving him a hand shake and a surprised smile. "Banner."

"Captain," Bruce replied shaking his hand.

"It's been a long time." Steve responded.

Bruce replied "It has. Hi Clint"

Clint replied small and unsurprised "Hey man".

Clint seemed to be off with the whole situation of Bruce just suddenly turning up, he knew partly some facts of what happened between Bruce and his best friend but nothing in too much detail as Natasha liked to keep it simple.

"So you just here for a visit, or do you want to get back in the world?" The Captain asked to avoid any tension. Bruce replied with an honest answer "Get back in the world, if possible. I was kind of hoping to join back on the team, I mean if you want me too". "We'll be more then happy to take you back Banner. You know you're always welcome" Steve told his teammate, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

And with that Steve and Clint took Bruce around the Avengers facility showing and explaining to the doctor how it all works around the building. Once the tour was complete they all settled in the Avengers common room and sat down in the living room area to have a quick catch up.

"So where am I staying?" Bruce asked at the end of the conversation.

Steve pointed towards the down on the far side of the living area that lead to everyone's personal bedrooms, "You'll find an empty bedroom at the end of the hall". Bruce nodded in reply before he walked towards the door with his duffel bag. "It's good to have you back Dr. Banner." Captain America announced. The doctor responded with a gentle smile.

Natasha at this moment was pacing the floors of her room, mind flooding with thoughts of her and Bruce and how differently it could have turned out, but a flare of anger cast over her all of a sudden.

She just couldn't handle the fact that Bruce was the only person Natasha could confide in and he took that has an advantage for leading her on, giving her false hope that after Ultron they would run away together. Everything in her life was full of pain and lies, but that's all she knew.

The fierce redhead reached for the empty glass on the night stand and launched it towards the other side of the room, causing it to shatter against the wall.

Just as Bruce walked swiftly down the hall he heard the glass break from inside the room he had just past. Without warning the scientist leapt into the room and due to Natasha's nerves she quickly grabbed hold of a gun from under her side table, holding it with both hands, pointing the weapon straight for Bruce's head unaware of who had just entered.

Bruce had no idea that this was Natasha's room or that he ever thought of bumping into her like this. Natasha released her tight grip from the hand pistol and lowered her weapon in shock of who had just entered. Bruce's heart rate slowed down now, as he made eye contact with Natasha from across the room.

"No one can pull a gun on me like you do."


	2. Chapter 2

"No one can pull a gun on me like you do." Bruce smiled.

Natasha finally broke eye contact and placed the gun carefully on top of her nightstand, wishing it hadn't turned out like this.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha softly asked.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Natasha didn't give him the silent treatment, "I heard a crash. Thought something bad happened."

"Coming to my rescue?" Natasha asked.

"Always." Bruce declared.

Natasha broke eye contact again and remained adamant that she wasn't knocking down her walls of trust anytime soon.

The spy shifted over to the broken glass. Placing the large pieces in her hand carefully, not wanting to cause any serious injuries. "I'm back... for good, that is." Bruce announced, but didn't get the reply he was hoping for.

Natasha hastily snapped, "Did I ask?"

"Just figured I'd tell you before-" Bruce was suddenly cut short by Natasha interrupting him.

"Before what? Before someone come with the bare of bad news?" Black Widow stated.

"Bad news?" Bruce questioned in confusion.

Natasha turned around with an emotionless expression, "It's hardly good? Knowing that the last time you were here, you disappeared without a word. Hardly reassuring knowing your track of history"

"Natasha-". Bruce was hurt by her statement.

Natasha clearly wasn't in the mood for deep conversations. "I'm kind of busy. So if you don't mind." She gestured for him to leave as she leaned against the door.

Bruce was about to exit the room until he noticed blood dripping from Natasha's hand. "Want me to take a look?" Bruce pointed to her hand.

"It'll be fine." Natasha replied becoming aware of her injury.

Bruce gave her a serious look, "It could get infected."

"I'm sure it won't fall off", Natasha told the man standing before her. The redhead could be really stubborn when she wanted to be.

Bruce took no as an answer. He pushed passed her, walking further into her room "Where's your first aid kit?"

"I thought you wasn't that kind of doctor." Natasha's voice became more at ease.

"Natasha." Bruce gave her a long bruiting stare until she gave in and pointed to the bathroom.

Natasha waited patiently for him to return with the green box.

"Sit." Bruce demanded, pointing to the bed.

Natasha followed his command, a smug look on her lips. "Sure, Doc."

Bruce knelt down in front of her and explored the first aid box for some anti bacteria cream, wipes and a suitable sized plaster.

Bruce took Natasha's hand in his, causing butterflies in their stomachs. Both of them didn't make a big deal out of it and acted like nothing had happened. The doctor carefully examined the cut before wiping it clean, making sure there was no glass inside and rubbed the anti bacteria cream on the affected area. Whilst he smoothed the cream down with his index finger, Bruce felt Natasha's hand tense up during this action.

"You okay?" Bruce asked with his head still facing down, still attending the cut.

"There's no reason not to be." Natasha spat, acting as nothing as happened.

Bruce smiled to himself at the stubbornness of Natasha's answer, "Of course."

The silence turned awkward as Bruce finished up his medical attention upon her hand. A crowd formed outside her doorway.

"Oh look, Bruce as been here what? Five minutes and Natasha's already got him in her bedroom" Tony mocked outside the bedroom looking in on the couple with Steve.

Steve continued the joke to see how Romanoff would react. "Playing nurse, I see." Steve raised his eyebrows at Bruce.

Bruce quickly packed the first aid kit away and stepped from Natasha, raising his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like."

Natasha continued to shoot glares at Tony and Steve.

Once the boys left, Natasha swept up the broken glass with a pan and brush she found under her bed, cleaning up the mess in the corner.

Bruce was now continuing his way down the hall to the empty bedroom he was assigned too. Tony leaned in the doorway of Bruce's bedroom, watching him unpack, "Wanna come to Stark Towers tomorrow night?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Bruce replied, in deep thought about his offer.

Tony continued, "Well, Peppers having a girls night in and doesn't want me around for some strange reason..."

Bruce turned to his friend, "I don't think you fully understand the concept of the word 'Girls Night'"

"Anyways... I have some projects I've been working on and want a genius like you to look over them" Tony explained, trying to convince Bruce to come.

"Fine, I'll nip in for a couple of hours".

Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough as Bruce found himself climbing up the steps of Stark Tower, replaying his actions from yesterday.

He noticed Tony pouring himself a drink in the kitchen and went to join him.

As the doctor walked into the cooking area to his friend, he noticed a group of women talking and laughing upon the living room that the kitchen overlooked.

Tony welcomed him and poured the scientist a drink, whilst introducing him to the girls. "Look ladies, your entrainments arrived."

Bruce gave him a death stare, as Pepper got up and greeted Bruce with a hug. "It's nice to see you Bruce"

Bruce returned the embrace, "And you Pepper". They parted and Bruce noticed a familiar redhead looking his way from the across the living room.

It was Natasha whose eyes fixated with his but immediately looked away, taking an awkward sip of her drink.

Bruce seemed disappointed as she didn't even make an effort to greet him or smile. Pepper walked back over to the girls: Natasha, Jane and Darcy.

Noticing how much alcohol Tony poured into the glass for him and Bruce stopped Tony instantly, "Hey, not too much, were working right?"

But obviously Tony had somethings else in mind, "Actually I figured we could do something else..." Tony told Bruce removing a small clear bag from out his pants pocket, showing the packet under the counter.

"No." Bruce said as he glanced down at the small food bag which was labelled 'Marijuana'

But Tony tried to convince him otherwise, "Come on Bruce, it will be just like old times". Tony whispered.

"That was once." Bruce stated, certain that he wasn't going to let Tony pressure him into this.

"The girls have there thing going on, and we'll have our thing" Tony assured.

Bruce thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea, but Tony wasn't down for any 'maybes'.

"The only reason I asked you, is because well... I missed you. A lot, and the fact that I've had the year from hell with this Civil War, my parents, and Pepper. This is the only thing that helps me cope, erases the nightmares and helps me sleep at night without having anxiety attacks every minute. Surely you of all people can understand..."

Bruce was stunned by Tony's speech.

"Fine." Bruce said, grabbing a six pack of beers from the fridge, "Might as well make a night of it".

Tony's face lightened up as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "That's my Brucie". Deep down Bruce wanted this as much as Tony. Needed it in fact.

The scientists waved goodbye to the girls as they made their way up to the patio area on the top of the tower.

Tony settled down on the lounges, whilst Bruce admired the beauty of New York City at night. Taking in the city's traffic and skyscrapers that featured below him, Bruce missed this type of relaxation.

An hour passed and the science bros where currently lay down on the outside lounge chairs, spread out on their backs. Admiring the thousands of stars that scattered within the night sky with 'Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith playing in the background.

"This reminds me of how Me and Nat used to hang out..." Bruce said out loud, not giving a care of what he was talking about as the drugs kicked in.

Tony was surprised at his friends free speech, "Widow takes drugs?"

"No..." Bruce burst out into an uncontrollable laughter and Tony followed.

As their laughter died down, the conversation became more relaxed and open.

Bruce exhaled a breath of fresh air, "No, we used to come out whenever we could and view the stars together"

Tony saw the hurt in Bruce's eyes about his situation with Natasha even if he didn't want to admit it, "She adores you, you know" Tony assured his friend.

Both their eyes still fixated upon the starry sky.

Bruce now sat up and took a swig from his second beer bottle, "Does she."

Tony reflected his friends actions. "You know she does..."

"I just feel that I let her down..." Bruce said

Tony was confused, "How?"

"We were planning on running away together. After Ultron. Make a fresh start together. We both needed it. But I just couldn't bring myself to commit, to let her believe that she could ever be safe with me. I was a coward. I ran away and left her to pick up the pieces." Bruce explained to Tony.

Due to the amount of information Bruce was sharing, Tony seemed speechless "Bruce."

But Bruce just shook his head in denial that he's short relationship with Natasha was over for good.

As Tony is, the scientist rose from his position and stood at the end of Bruce's lounge chair. Bruce just stared at him in confusion.

"Bruce Banner! Get down them stairs and go make things up to the girl!" Tony shouted to him as he pointed to the exit of the roof.

Bruce just laughed it off, paying no attention to him.

Tony grabbed Bruce's upper arm and literally dragged him off the lounge chair, pushing him until he began the journey himself.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. I'm sure where only going to the girls again is because you miss Pepper..." Bruce assured his science partner.

Tony replied, "Yeah, but she secretly misses me more."

Meanwhile the girls night was in full swing, with alcohol flowing and music blasting.

"I believe Tony would still win, hands down" Pepper argued drunkenly to Jane, as they where debating whose boyfriend could win in a fight.

Natasha on Peppers side and Darcy on Janes, "But his hands would be up" Natasha stated smartly to Pepper.

Natasha on her 5th bottle of the night, the alcohol was starting to affect her.

Jane turned to Natasha very open about the subject she was about to bring up, "Let's talk about Dr Banner, Shall we?" The mention of Bruce made her feel uncomfortable, until they walked into the room staggering in their journey.

Tony grabbed two packets of crisp, keeping one for himself and chucked one at Bruce. They approached the girls sitting on the living room couches.

Tony lay across Peppers lap as Bruce stood there awkwardly. But Darcy had a different idea. The brunette reached for the doctors hand and pulled him into the dancing podium.

With Bruce's drug intake, the pot made him more confident about situations like this, so he just went along with it. Hand in hand Bruce and Darcy started dancing in sync.

"Woo hoo! Brucie!" Tony bellowed to Bruce, from his lying position.

Natasha wasn't thrilled. She watched the whole scene in front of her. Watching the man she cared for give his attention to another woman made her jealously hit the roof. Thinking it would be the best idea, Natasha removed herself from the living room and into the kitchen. Tony and Pepper notice this action until Tony followed her, with the snack still in his hands.

The spy sat upon one of the stools that featured around the breakfast bar after grabbing another beer from the fridge. Tony also occupied himself with a cold beverage on the opposite side of where Natasha was sitting.

The redhead couldn't seem to take her eyes off the dancing couple. A few minutes later, the doctor parted from Darcy leaving her to dance by herself and joined Natasha and Tony at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Of course Bruce had to sit on a stool right beside Natasha, even worse he took her drink and had a swig of it without asking.

Natasha snatched the bottle from out of the mans hand, "Do you mind?!" taking a drink herself.

Bruce lay an unexpected hand upon Natasha's back but she flinched at his touch, "I'm sorry..." Bruce apologized. By now the room was spinning for him and he had no idea what was happening.

Natasha noticed Bruce's dazed and his dark bloodshot eyes. "Oh my god! You let him smoke pot!" Natasha angrily shouted to Tony over the music.

Bruce lay his head down on the counter and began to fall asleep.

Tony held his hands up in defence as he took it as a joke, "I can't control him."

"You can't control him? Are you serious?!" Natasha was amazed by his reaction.

"Nope. Never." Tony give Natasha a playful wink but Natasha was too furious with him too even find it funny.

Natasha took one look at Bruce and made an instant decision, "I'm taking him home."

"Stop being so dramatic, Nat. He's having a great time." Tony told the spy, clearly not taking a proper view of his sleeping friend.

Natasha pointed to the man face down sitting at the billionaires kitchen table, "Is he?! Really?!".

Tony ignored Natasha and walked back to Pepper. The couple watched Natasha wake Bruce up and start to walk him out of the room with her hand securely around him to keep his balance.

Pepper suddenly turned her attention to her boyfriend, "What have you done?"

"Tasha's got her knickers in a twist" Tony said reassuring his partner that it was something and nothing.

With the departure of Natasha and Bruce, Darcy and Jane thought it be best for them to call it a night too.

Tony and Pepper were now alone by this point, until Tony whispered concealed words into Peppers ears which created a smirk appear on her complexions. Instantly leading Tony from the living area and into their bedroom.

It took Natasha and Bruce 30 minutes in a taxi to arrive back at the Avenges facility.

By this time Bruce was half awake swaying and stumbling in his steps. The assassin took all her effort helping Bruce through the Avengers building. Quietly the couple staggered towards the bedrooms. Realizing that Bruce didn't have his room key with him, Natasha made the grown up decision of letting him spend the night in her room. As the spy entered her own room, she dragged Bruce in after her and lay the past out male on top of her bed. Natasha changed into her PJ's and set up the sofa bed for herself to crash on for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun light shone through the drawn curtains, interrupting Bruce's sleep. The doctor rose from the bed, unaware of his surroundings.

A shimmer of red entered the room, setting a cup of coffee on the nightstand for him, "Finally your awake." Natasha stated as she lent against the edge of her desk, taking a sip of her own drink.

Bruce rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon."

The scientist noticed that he was still fully clothed underneath the sheets around him, "Why am I here?"

"Because you're an idiot." The spy blatantly stated.

"I didn't- We didn't- Did we?" Bruce stammered, gesturing to the bed.

Natasha started to rant, "No. What is this? 20 Questions? You and Tony got high, leaving me to pick up the pieces as usual. I slept on the couch."

"You didn't have too." Bruce gave her an apologetic look.

"No I shouldn't have could've left you outside in the hall and left you there." Natasha smirked.

Bruce extracted himself from the bed, "I better go..."

"And it was Tony's idea about the drugs by the way, not mine." Bruce continued ashamed of last nights events, even though he didn't like to admit it.

"I'm not responsible for you Banner. You made that pretty clear." Natasha told Bruce, without another word. The spy stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bruce was took back at the way Natasha had formally acknowledged him, he knew she was stubborn but this was something else.

"Bruce you dirty little stop out, did you and Romanoff have a little sleepover?" Tony caught his friend, sneaking out of Natasha's bedroom.

"Its not like that" Bruce defended himself.

Tony gave him a wink, "Yep, nothing gets passed you."

"Why are you here Tony?" Bruce pushed his way past the billionaire.

Tony dangled a pair of keys in front of Bruce's face, "You dropped these."

Bruce grabbed them and opening the entrance to his own room, further down the hall.

Tony rushed, "It was a pleasure 'working' with you," before Bruce shut the door in his face.

Cap wants us all in the meeting room in ten minutes." Tony bellowed back to Bruce as he walked away.

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, giving him time to mentally wake up and process everything.

Bruce was early for the meeting, but In time the rest of the Avengers gathered around the table as he blended in at the back of the room away from everyone's sight but still visible. Patiently waiting upon the Captains latest information about their upcoming mission.

"I have just got news from Thor that Loki will be back with another Chitauri army. Now they will be here to take the gem from Vision." The Captain explained to the group of Avengers.

As soon as these words left Steve's mouth everyone in the room turned to Vision.

"As you all know, the stone that features inside Visions head is one of the most powerful infinity gems In the universe. Now since Vision being part of the team, we need to protect him as best we can."

Steve continued his lecture, "So before they come and target the building, we need to take extra precautions for Vision's sake. Vision will safely be secured in a room underground, where Loki will hopefully never get to. Now whilst we'll be fighting outside, Stark as created an electrical dome will surround the facility, protecting everyone inside. Any questions?"

"What's our play?" Natasha asked.

"Just be careful, have each others backs and stay focused" Steve warned his teammates.

"When will Thor arrive?" Clint asked.

Steve turned his attention to Clint, "Soon. and when that happens, we need to be ready. Anything else?"

No more questions were made.

"Everyone suit up and wait for the signal." Steve demanded.

All the Avengers went their separate ways to get ready for the battle. Bruce looked at Natasha as everyone else stared at Vision. Thinking of certain ways he could make things up to her. But nothing came to mind. He was definitely in a deep hole when it came to Natasha but he just couldn't seem to climb out of it.

Natasha entered her room and quickly got changed into her cat suit, before Clint showed up at her door in his usual SHIELD uniform. Clint always knocked before he entered.

"Hey Nat. You ready?!" Clint bellowed into her room from the door frame.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom, all suited up and ready to go.

"Yeah." Nat stopped in front of her mirror for a last minute spruce up.

Clint took his own initiative of sitting at the end of her bed whilst he waited for her. "You going to be ok, Nat?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be" Black widow turned around casting her best friend a reassuring smile.

But Clint knew her better than this, he knew when something was wrong and that something was bothering her. The only thing to do to get anything out of her is to get straight to the point.

"Well, with Banner back I thought maybe-" Clint was about to take things a lot more deeper than their usual conversations but Natasha wasn't going to let that happen.

Natasha cut Clint off short, "Maybe what? That I'd start talking about my feelings and everything will turn out ok. Does that really sound like me?"

"We both know its much more than that", Clint looked at Nat with full eye contact.

"And we both know that its not worth getting into." Natasha blatantly stated. Walking out of her room leaving Clint alone.

She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, her bedroom was currently occupied but in her luck the Avengers living area was free. With all the Avengers getting ready for the upcoming mission and no one around, Natasha noticed that some dishes in the kitchen from breakfast hadn't been put away.

So helping the team out, she began to dry the partly wet plates and cups with a hand towel and placed them back in the cupboards where the belonged. As she was about to finish drying the last glass from the draining board a dark figure crept round her quietly. Of all the people in the world it could've been, it was Banner sneaking up on her. Dresses in his usual pre-outfit of a sports jacket, stretchy shorts and plain grey running trainers.

He instantly grabbed the glass, sparking a gentle touch between the two. His brown eyes met with her green ones.

"We don't want you breaking anymore glasses now do we?" Bruce whispered softly, slowly becoming absorbed in her emerald green eyes.

Natasha was now weak at the knees with the feel of his fingers tangled with hers around the delicate glass. "Bruce...-" Natasha managed to mutter his name.

As soon as either of them could say anything else, a loud caution sound started bleeping away throughout the building repeating the words, "All Avengers report to the outside landing dock Immediately! This is not a drill!"

Bruce managed to shout over the recorded voice, "I guess that's the signal!"

Natasha gave him a warm cocked smile.

As Bruce returned the gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce managed to shout over the automated voice, "I guess that's the signal!"

Natasha gave him a warm smile.

Bruce returned the gesture.

They both loosened their grip from around the glass at the same time. Letting the cup smash on the kitchen floor, the fighting couple darted for the door.

Sprinting throughout the building to reach their destination. Everyone was rushing around to prepare for the battle and make sure everything was in place, hoping that it will all be over soon.

The couple reached the outside landing dock, to be greeted by the rest of the team.

With Vision safe in the underground confinement. All nine Avengers gathered in a circle to await orders from their Captain.

"Just got word from Thor that Loki's close by, and ill like to be ready for him while we have the chance-", Steve was cut off by the noise of the electric dome forming around the facility.

Tony announced , "They're here! FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss. I can sense The Chitauri are one mile away, with their leader Loki." FRIDAY replied over comms.

The clear blue afternoon sky suddenly turned grey, forming black clouds and lighting up above. A dart of lightning struck the floor near to where the Avengers was all gathered.

As soon as the puff of smoke cleared, the 6ft blonde Asgardian male walked towards them in a hunch walk.

"Sorry for my entrance fellow Avengers, my communications has been extremely, how you say... laggy." Thor spoken with modesty as he approached the team.

Steve greeted him with a pat on his back, "Its great to see you Thor."

"And you to Captain", Thor copied his friends actions.

In the far distance, the Chitauri army flew towards the Avengers facility on their space vehicles with Loki leading in front.

Bruce's pulse raced as his skin twanged a green color with the sight of Loki. He transformed into the Hulk without any problem of a struggle.

"Right, listen up! We can't let Loki and his army touch that force field let alone go through it. So I want Clint up in the tree calling out patterns and strays. Stark, Rhodey and Sam up in the air blasting their butts off them flying vehicles. Everyone else we stay on the ground, scattered around the barrier, keeping the aliens occupied while Thor...", Captain America commanded and turned to Thor for his attention.

Captain began to speak again, "Go light that bastard up.", Without another word Thor flew off to battle his brother with just a swing of his hammer.

"Well it's time to work for a living!" Tony said before his helmet clamped shut and he flew off. War Machine followed shortly after, blasting his way through the aliens that finally approached the facility.

Clint climbed up the biggest tree unnoticed and started to shoot out trick arrows from his concealed area. Sam followed the two iron machines, scanning the sky with this thermal infrared visor to detect aliens and shot them down using his machine pistols.

Everyone else spread around the edge of the electrical dome, blocking and dodging energy bullets that fired from the Chitauri rifles.

"Stark! Rhodey! You have a lot of stragglers sniffing your butts!", Hawkeye commented to the metal men, whilst he shot a boomerang arrowhead that instantly spun around knocking out several aliens at once before coming back to him.

Tony responded, "Yeah well, I happen to avert a lot of attention down that area Barton."

"Same can't be said for Banner though in them man cancelling shorts earlier.", Rhodey bantered, retracting his shoulder guns and triggered down a few Chitauri aliens in his sight.

The Hulk roared in reply for hearing Bruce's name whom he hated with a passion.

"Haha! Yes they looked like very tiny squirrel nuts!" Thor said, jumping on the bandwagon.

Scarlet Witch gestured a red glow with her hands forming hexes on the aliens charging towards her. Wanda ripped them apart in two with a flick of her fingers. "Do you guys always talk like this?" Wanda asked in her thick Sokovian accent.

"Don't worry Wanda. We can have a girls talk if you want?" Natasha replied.

In a teenage girly accent Natasha voiced, "God. My manicure was soo last year" Whilst tasering two aliens with both hands and receiving a firing rifle in return.

"I wouldn't know, my nail beds are history" Wanda sassed, deflecting the bullets using force fields.

Natasha shouted down comms, "Shit!"

"Here it comes..." Tony pipped up.

But Steve couldn't help himself with saying the word, "Language!"

"Sorry Cap! Just snapped a nail." Natasha's playfulness on the battlefield was slowly returning and everyone was grateful.

Luckily Black Widow was fighting alongside the Hulk. The redhead jogged over to the green monster once she was certain that her post was clear.

"Hey big guy. Fancy giving me a lift?" She asked pointing to the sky.

The Hulks actions calmed down once he laid his greens eyes on her. Holding ot one of his enormous greens hand for her to step in, he carefully balanced the female in his palm before throwing her up so she could catch a flying vehicle that zoomed past in good timing.

Once the two was apart the Hulk began to smash all the aliens that were in his vision, leaping and jumping at their presence unexpected.

"Loki! Give up this petty game!" Thor shouted to his adopted brother, during their battle flying around on Loki's space vehicle.

"I can't! I obey orders from above!" Loki yelled back. Thor charged at Loki but missed, due to Loki's intangibility. Falling straight off the vehicle.

The Asgardian hit the ground with a thud as his brother shot off in a flash, searching for his next victim.

Scott still human size scrambled up the tree as a life sized ant, to where Clint was situated. Ant man shrank to microscopic size and placed himself on the top of Clint's arrow.

"You ready?", Clint asked before he aimed his bow.

Scott held a thumbs up replying, "Yeah, yeah, go arrow guy!"

Without hesitation Clint skillfully drawn his weighted bow and shot a normal arrow so it landed on to a flying vehicle zooming past in the air. Ant man crawled off the arrow and on to the aliens foot unnoticed. Scott snuck inside the aliens metal suit and started to rearrange wires and pull out cords, causing the suit to dismantle and spark.

Scott instantly exited from inside the metal armor and grew to normal size, punching the destroyed alien from the carried and began to steer the flying vehicle.

Thor threw his hammer abruptly knocking out a numerous amount of aliens in his vision, while Cap was guarding himself with his shield from the energy bullets blasting from the Chitauri rifles.

By this time Scott and Natasha was tailing Lokis hovercraft around the facility, shooting energy bullets from their vehicles, but the puny god dodged them every time. Out of nowhere Scott maximized his suit to the limit and into a giant capturing Loki in both hands lacking very little effort.

"Woo hoo, the puny god is mine!" Ant man announced over comms to all his teammates.

Falcon replied, "Way to go Tictac!"

As all the Avengers attentions where fixed upon Scott saving the day and capturing the villain, An injured alien from the floor shot the last bullet from the rifle and hit the electrical dome causing it to open instantly. Wanda seen this, so she blasted the alien with a red glow hex and began to concentrate carefully on fixing the force field and patching it up with her powers.

"I need cover! I can't handle both!" Wanda shouted, with aliens coming up behind her suddenly.

Captain observed the scene and instantly making a decision, "Thor?! You and Lang keep Loki caged up until I'm certain that every alien is defeated. Wanda! Me and Sam will cover you"

Steve and Sam directly went to cover Wanda's back. As Thor followed his Captain's orders.

Due to Clint being certain that he was hidden up in the tree and shot out arrows piercing down aliens that flew passed him. What he didn't know was that some of the Chitauri was climbing their way up the tree trunk and started to attack Clint from below. Blowing his cover.

With Clint now getting distracted fighting of the aliens underneath him, he accidentally shot out an arrow which burst the engine of Natasha's flying vehicle in the distance causing her to crash down uncontrollably to the ground.

Natasha jumped off the hoverboard and rolled onto the ground bruising her side. The Hulk leapt to her rescue as he took her in his big green muscle arms and kept her out of harms way during her pain. Natasha was grateful and lent into his touch, resting a hand on his chest.

The redhead muttered into his ivy muscled skin restlessly, "Hey big guy... Suns getting real low..."

Unexpectedly The Hulk started to transform back into Bruce. Dropping Black Widow down on the grass gently, the monster stumbled off away from the injured woman and the green hint of his skin gradually faded to beige.

Bruce lay on the ground half naked, recovering for the transformation. Natasha watched this regretting her gentle touch. With the Chitauri and Avengers still fighting away, there was no way Bruce could defend himself in the battlefield.

Clint cleared the tree from the mini alien invasion, fired his cable arrow so it pierced the top of the tree trunk and Clint lowered himself down gently. With Wanda holding the force field with full concentration and Steve and Sam having her back a energy bullet from far away was fired hitting Wanda in her leg causing her to lose focus and break open the electrical dome.

Steve and Sam cleared the rest of the aliens in the area. In the meantime Clint rushed to Wanda's side, making sure she was ok and wasn't seriously wounded.

Also along with this, Bruce started to get his bearings of his surroundings. While Natasha started to panic firing bullets from her hand pistols brutally killing aliens for Bruce's sake. Making sure the doctors back was covered due to him being unarmed and not aware of what was going on.

Bruce arose from the floor, glancing around looking for his teammates and for his sake Natasha was close by. He stumbled over to Natasha as she was hidden, taking coverage from behind a fallen turned over vehicle.

"Here." Natasha handed him her second handgun.

"Why am I back? The jobs not finished" Bruce confusingly asked, fidgeting with the gun.

Natasha anxiously responded, "No shit!"

"Did you do this?" Bruce asked during his fired gun shots

Natasha darted her eyes to Bruce once she ducked, "Not on purpose!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time..." Bruce muttered under his breath, whilst reloading his gun.

"Don't go there Bruce. This really isn't the time!" Natasha kept her concentration on killing the last few aliens in the area.

"You took advantage of Me and The other guy!" Bruce stood up from his position, remembering the moment after they kissed. Natasha pushed Bruce into the hole deliberately to bring the Hulk alive.

"And I'm here thinking, you of all people would understand that id never do that if It wasn't important. It was better when you weren't here..." Natasha stated, avoiding eye contact.

Bruce looked at Natasha and gave her his full attention, "I didn't leave because I don't care"

Natasha met his glaze viewing the pain in his eyes, "Bruce-"

Bruce hesitated rubbing his eyes, before continuing, "I left because I cared too much...".

But suddenly Bruce was hit by an energy bullet in the side of his stomach knocking him out unconscious. He fell to the floor right in front of Natasha's eyes. A rush of guilt ran through Natashas viens.

"Bruce!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bruce!" Natasha bellowed, rushing over to him in an instant. She slid on the ground once she was close to him.

What the couple didn't know was that the rest of the team heard their argument over comms.

An energy bullet shot past Natasha skimming the end of her hair. She ducked towards where Bruce lay before looking for the alien that fired the rifle. Killing it immediately with a shot of anger.

Natasha returned her attention back to Bruce. Unconsciously draped in her arms as she inspected the gash on his right side oozing with blood.

"Bruce is hit! Can anyone copy?!", Natasha yelled down comms.

Steve replied start away, "How!?"

"Does that matter right now?! He needs medical assistance!", Natasha began to panic.

With Clint still attending to Wands and fighting off aliens there was no way he could help her, "Sorry Nat! We can't get to you!"

But thankfully for her Tony rushed to help, "I'm coming to you!"

Ironman scanned their position on the virtual map in his mask and flew to his destination. Once the boosters on iron mans jet boots turned off, Tony's helmet retracted back revealing his head.

The emotion on Tony's face was filled with shock and agony. Observing his best friend in the way he could never had imagined.

Natasha backed awa, giving Tony some space to study the situation and come up with a solution.

"Im taking him in." Tony told the redhead and everyone who was on comms.

Ironman picked Bruce up and placed him in his arms carefully, before flying off into the Avengers facility.

Steve and Sam finished up on the last group of aliens that tried to past them. "Alright we are clear. What's everyone's status?"

Rhodey assured, "No more flyers, so were all good." War Machine landed besides Cap and Sam on the airfield.

"Clear here. Wanda's hurt, Im gunna take her inside." Clint explained, picking the young woman up in his strong archer arms, as Wanda wrapped her arm around his neck for support.

"Thor?" Cap asked.

"Me and the ant are intact. Loki will be taken prisoner until I can take him back to Asgard." Thor spoken

"Nat?" Steve asked gentler. However Natasha just stood in shock surrounded by scattered robot metal and damaged space vehicles.

Hearing Steve through comms but not having the effort to reply.

Black Widow was still shaken inside with the fact that Bruce, the man she cares for deeply, can be taken from her in a second.

"Natasha?!" Steve repeated to call out her name until she answered, Nat broke out of her trance, giving into Steve's pleas.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..."

Steve commanded for War Machine and Falcon to secure the perimeter, to be certain that all the Chitauri have been take care of. The Captain went to visit his injured team.

Following instructions War Machine covered the left side of the Avengers Facility using his pulse generator. Falcon covered the right side with help from his thermal infrared visors. They repeated this job, vice verse, scanning the grounds for survivors but came back to Steve with no news and an all clear.

Every Avenger went their separate ways for the time being, with the Battle over and a few casualties. They all took a personal hit some more than others.

Natasha headed straight to the medical bay to check on Bruce. As soon as the lift door swooshed open her sight was fixed upon Tony chatting Steve, presumably outside Bruce's private room. She walked over to them with her shoulders back and an emotionless complexion.

"Boys.", Natasha greeted her teammates before she was about to enter Bruce's room but Tony stepped in front of her immediately.

Holding his arm out pushing the woman back, Tony needed a word with her first. "And where do you think your going?"

"Checking on Bruce.", Even Natasha knew it wasn't the time to interfere until Bruce was getting better but she had to see him.

Tony asked, "What happened out there Tasha?"

"It was all clear. Loki was captured... It was an accident, it wasn't meant to turn out like this!" Natasha started to work herself up for no reason, trying to explain the best she could.

Steve stepped in the middle of them, "You could've seriously hurt Banner"

"He's okay?", Natasha urged

Cap ignored her question and continued his rant, "You and him need to seriously sort out your issues with one another"

"What! Suddenly he's come back and I'm the one to blame?!", Natasha began to raise her voice, unaware that she was attracting attention.

Tony stepped in front of her and pushed her back to the wall, "Nat! He was nearly killed..."

"He should of stayed in stelf mode." The redhead spat in Tony's face.

Steve came between his two teammates once again, pushing Tony away from Natasha.

"Next mission I want you and Banner in full concentration. I need to know that I can trust my team and that we have each others backs-" Steve demanded to Nat.

Natasha was shocked by his statement, "But-"

"No buts. Or your off the team." Tony enforced.

Steve gave Tony a weary look, to believe what they was doing was the right thing, "Stark."

"No Cap. My best friend is lying in a hospital bed because of her. And if he doesn't get through this, my blame is on you " Tony pointed straight at Natasha with no regret.

Tony didn't waste any time, barging past Natasha and entering Bruce's room, when he was still unconscious. Natasha looked up at Steve but he tried his best to avoid her eye contact.

Nat gave up her argument and walked away in a huff.

Her vision was blurry as tears continuously formed in her emerald eyes. Dripping against the leather of her uniform. Blood stained her trembling hands as she held down constant pressure on the open wound visible. Explosives and rifles shots were apparent in their surroundings.

The only noise filling her ears were her own sobs and the male she clutched tightly within her arms gasping for air. The dark curls from his mop of hair fell back revealing his tanned forehead. His form was sprawled across the gingers lap carelessly.

"You're gunna be okay, listen to me!" Natasha rested her forehead against his, forcing back her cries.

The wounded guy reflected her behavior. The atmosphere congested in anguish and heartache.

"You're so beautiful. I should've told you sooner..." As Bruce took his last out. The heat of his body grew the colder. Natasha sat in the middle of the battlefield cradling Bruce's lifeless figure. The woman gripping him close as she deflated her cries into the night.

Natasha rapidly arose in buckets of her own sweat, screaming out the anger and pain from her nightmare. Natasha sat up on the edge of her bed, rubbing the moisture from his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief.

That was the worst nightmare she had experienced throughout her whole life. Throughout what she had been through the horror couldn't be compared to anything else.

With anger still running through her veins from the night before, she knew the only way to release her aggressiveness was to head down the gym and take it out on a punchbag.

Changing into her gym clothes, Natasha headed straight to the gym which was surprisingly empty. 1 hour was spent repeatedly hammering the punch bag with punches and kicks. Trying hard to wipe her mind clean from the nightmare she had experienced earlier that morning, she eventually called it a day.

Meanwhile with Loki imprisoned in a highly secured prison within the facility and everyone still on high alert. Thor decided it was time to transport them both back to Asgard for everyone's safety. Especially Visions, who was now able to roam around the facility unguarded and free.

He's first journey was to visit Wanda in hospital taking over Clint's job of watching over her so she wasn't alone. Vision appeared within the door frame of Wanda's hospital room, where he stumbled upon Clint beside the girls bed laughing along with the patient.

Wanda seemed to be sat up in her bed, with her injured leg placed on several cushions for support.

"Vision!" Wanda's smile grew wider once she saw Vision in her sight.

The young women invited the Avenger into the room gladly. With Clint rising from his seat, he greeted Vision with a reassuring pat on his back.

"Bye Guys." The archer said exiting the room.

"How are you?" Vision curiously requested, sitting down on the same chair Clint sat on.

Wanda revealed, "I'm fine. Luckily my leg won't be getting cut off." She tried to stay hopeful for Visions sake.

"Im so sorry Wanda. This is all my fault and you got hurt-" Vision started to pace the room, revealing his nervous habit of entwining his fingers together.

Wanda didn't want Vision blaming himself, "Hey. This isn't your fault Vis. Come here..."

As Vision walked over to the bed Wanda pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm glad we're both okay." Wanda whispered rubbing Visions back, as he held her tightly.

Throughout the day Natasha's mind was constantly on a curly haired doctor that wouldn't disappear. So she intended to finish whatever it was between the couple once and for all.

But whilst walking past the doctors room window she spotted his company. It was Tony. As soon as she could scamper away unnoticed Bruce glanced in her direction.

Bruce said loud enough so she could hear her own name threw the glass, "Natasha?"

She knew now that there was no way to get out of this one, than to face the problem she decided on fixing.

"You going to be okay?" Tony asked Bruce once Natasha entered the room.

Bruce reassured him, "Of course. Thanks Tony."

"You two play nicely" Tony gave Bruce a weak smile, setting off to exit the room.

Natasha commented before he disappeared, "We always do."

Once they were alone. There was an awkward silence lingering in the air.

"How are you? The staff treating you well? Because if there not I can have a word-" Natasha rambled.

Bruce perked up, "Natasha. I'm fine... but I couldn't say the same about others". Bruce mentioned about how Natasha's attitude as been since his arrival.

"Listen. I just want to put the last few days behind us. Start over?" Natasha explained, taking advantage of the empty chair next to his bed.

Bruce was glad, she had changed her tune. "If we stop acting like teenagers then I don't see why not."

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Natasha asked soft and clear, not wanting to sound to pushy

Bruce spoke once their eyes met, "Every word"

"I know It was wrong of me to take advantage of you and I'm sorry about that, but you let me down too..." Natasha looked down, not wanting to break staring at his chocolate brown eyes too long.

Bruce laughed and smiled at her 'apology'. Even shocked that she would admit that she was wrong. Too Natasha that was an act of weakness, But to Bruce he was grateful. "Did Natasha Romanoff just apologize to me?"

"Barely", She rose her head and looked at him with a cocky smirk.

Bruce's hands began to fidget in his lap. "I'm sorry as well. For being an idiot. For ever letting you believe that I was nothing to you when you're everything to me."

A lump in Nats throat appeared suddenly, "Bruce..."

"Please forgive me?" Bruce begged with tears in his eyes.

Natasha looked away, still not ready to take her walls down just yet. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"The next time you feel like running away. Take me with you." Natasha commanded with their eyes connected and emotions running high.

Bruce entwined his fingers with hers, as he shifted closer to her from the bed.

"Always."


End file.
